


Willy Wonka wants to wank your Wonka

by chickenbiryani911



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka - Fandom
Genre: 69, Anal, BDSM, Blowjobs, Chocolate, Degradation, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Food Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Period Kink, Rimming, Sex Slave, Sexual Intercourse, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive, pussy eating, rope kink, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbiryani911/pseuds/chickenbiryani911
Summary: Willy Wonka is sick of his Oompa Loompa’s cock’s, instead he craves the warm embrace of a tight, wet pussy. He needs YOU as his sex slave, however nothing more and nothing less. His emotionally repressing daddy issues cause an on going battle with your love for the chocolatier.
Relationships: Willy Wonka & Original Female Character(s), Willy Wonka/Original Character(s), Willy Wonka/Original Female Character(s), Willy Wonka/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: Willy Wonka presses his cigarette to the ash tray as he comes down from his orgasm. “Thank you, Sir”, the Oompa Loompa mumbled whilst stumbling out Mr Wonka’s sex dungeon. Willy noticed his favourite Oompa Loompas hand clenched to his semen filled asshole and smirked to himself but soon that smirk faded as Mr Wonka realised he was missing something...perhaps the natural lubricant of a pussy - he craved it. Mr Wonka was endlessly tired of having to buy new lube, after all it did decrease the profits from his Chocolate sales and that meant loss of power. Mr Wonka didn’t like that. He snapped upwards in an instant and the brilliant idea of finding himself a female sex slave milked his mind. Straight away, the Oompa Loompa’s list of chores to do around the factory was replaced with a tutorial on how to create a leaflet due to the lack of leaflets back in Loompa Land and soon enough the leaflets were posted globally. The scavenge for Mr Wonka’s naturally lubricated hole had started.


	2. The Application

You had just finished your 9 to 5 shift at the local supermarket and the thick snow that blanketed the streets of London resembled the gloopy semen of your ex boyfriend Augustus Gloop. That thought alone made your core grow wet and ache with desire, although Augustus Gloop was immensely obese and could only fuck you when he was laying down, you couldn’t deny that he made you cum every time and now you were dying to get home so you could treat your catastrophically damp cunt but the masses of snow indicated it would be a long journey home.

The snow wafers your shoes as you put your hands to your mouth in a pathetic attempt to warm them up however the agonising journey came to end as your front door was now well within your reach. Your snow-coated shoes brought you inside your home expecting to feel the familiar softness of your carpet but instead there was a light crumple of paper buried underneath. You picked up the dishevelled leaflet reading in bold letters ‘WILLY WONKA NEEDS HIS WILLY WANKED’, it was an application form to be his sex slave. 

The lower down you read, the more intrigued you became, reading that you would be paid in whatever you desired. You had never seen Mr Wonka as he refused to ever come out of his factory and you just hoped that he was somewhat attractive because indeed you were considering submitting yourself to the chocolatier.


	3. Loompa Loaded Van

Your pen glides slowly over the application form, contemplating whether your 9 to 5 job is worth losing over the insatiable inventor. You ticked boxes of what kinks you would be willing to try, ticking every one as your ex lover, Mr Gloop was a freak and once the application was complete your immense horniness took you to the post office.

That night, you slept with two fingers in your damp pussy thinking of what Mr Wonka would do to you if he were here right now. Your slick fingers weaved in and out of you imagining his thick cock getting hard to the sight of you. However, in reality, Willy Wonka was sat in bed with an agonisingly limp dick hoping to find you at last.

The next day’s sun shone through the cracks of the curtain, fragments of light glazed your face waking you slowly but then a light knocking at the door tore into your trance. You threw your legs over the bed and stumbled to the door, as you opened it up, two 3 foot men were revealed.

“Mr Wonka requests an interview immediately” the small men said. You had no time to take in what they said as they suddenly threw a bag over your head and shoved you inside their Oompa Loompa-sized van. The journey was cramped as your womanly frame was not built for the van and the vibrations of the road were sending shock waves into your awaiting womb but there was part of you that was excited and dripping with desire, the fact that Mr Wonka had so little care for your safety aroused you greatly.

“Excuse me, mister but did you not have a bigger van?” You questioned as you removed the chocolate-scented bag from your head.

“Master Wonka wanted to make sure you were well broken in before meeting with you”, the man in the passenger seat answered, the same man who said Mr Wonka was requesting you for an interview.

“What does that even mean?” you pondered with a pair of furrowed brows.

“Don’t question Master Wonka, he doesn’t want us to bring him a bad nut.” This time the man who was driving spoke up with an incredibly deep voice that goes unmatched with his appearance.

You remained confused at Mr Wonka’s ways but then diverted your attention to the view outside, watching the grey-hued buildings of London pass you by. You also noticed how these tiny men referred to Mr Wonka as ‘Master’ and you were so very familiar with this term considering your ex Augustus loved being called Master as he transferred his penis gloop to the walls of your pussy.

Your horny thoughts were interrupted by the sudden force of the driver’s tiny feet slamming the breaks and there it towered over you - Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory.


	4. Meeting the Man

The two small men led you inside the factory, tugging you by the bottom of your jacket, tugging you harder when you reached Mr Wonka’s office. You felt the tiny hands release your clothing.

“He’s inside, whenever you’re ready.”

You took in deep breath before reluctantly knocking on the door.

“Enter.” Came a voice of what you presumed was Mr Wonka himself. 

You did as the voice said and found Mr Wonka there with his dark purple velvet coat accommodated with a bare chest and a small mirror held up in front of him, he was carefully plucking his eyebrows, you loved a man who groomed himself and you automatically grew wet for the second time that day. 

“You’re not craving my shaft already, are you?” Mr Wonka cocked his towards you and your eyes widened, startled by the sudden movement. How the fuck did he know you were in need of a dicking down? 

“How did you kno-“ 

“Well they don’t call me the greatest chocolatier in the world for nothing, my dear child. My empirical senses are so enhanced, I could smell your caramel clunge the moment you pulled up in that van my sweet Oompa Loompa’s drove.” 

He strove slowly towards you, backing you up against his door, leaning forward, he whispered in your ear.

“This interview requires a practical test, my sweet.” His hot breath wavering around your ear.

Your breath hitched.

“I-what do you mean, Mr Wonka?”

He stretched his neck back and sighed.

“I think you know what I mean...and please, call me Master Wonka.” 

“Master Wonka.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” His gloved hand trailed down your frame like melted chocolate off a spoon. Fuck. You wanna taste him so bad.

Soon you felt the gloved fingers reach into your underwear, stroking the folds of your naturally lubed pussy. He hummed into your ear, realising how much better this was than the artificially lubricated assholes of his Oompa Loompa’s.

He slips his fingers into your opening as you simultaneously slip into ecstasy. An agonising slow pace kept you whining for more and Willy Wonka was growing hard at your whimpering mouth. The chocolatier used his other hand to move one of your legs around his waist and this new position facilitated his fingers to a deeper spot and a deeper sensation, this caused you to moan harder which prompted him to pick up the pace.

“Oh my god, Master Wonka, please.”

“Please what?” He toyed with you.

“Make me cum.” 

He didn’t reply, instead he went even deeper and faster inside your aching cunt, curling his fingers inside your opening and bringing you closer to your orgasm but Master Wonka didn’t stop there - you felt his thumb press and rub against your clit and that really sent you over the edge.

“Master. I’m gonna- so close!” 

And just like that, the sensational feeing at your core disappeared. He stopped.

“You think you get to cum when you haven’t even shown me why you deserve a position as my sex slave?”  
His hissed into your ear.

Suddenly, he used the same gloved hand that was previously plunged deep inside you to push your head down towards a kneeling stance. Your eyes level with his growing bulge that would soon be released. Master Wonka removed his belt and unzipped himself to release his catastrophic candy cane.

He was just as you imagined, thick and long like a popsicle. Your mouth watered at the sight of him exposed like this.

“Suck.” He commanded

He pushed your head towards his cock as you opened up, you were careful not to use teeth, Master Wonka hated chewing, especially chewing gum and you did not want to disappoint. His head snapped back in pleasure as you bobbed your head around his shaft, hollowing your mouth so you could please him as much as you could.

His hand grasped your hair in a knot, encouraging you to take him deeper into your mouth. Just the sounds of his moans alone made your core knot in desire. The cockalate bar in your mouth twitched as Master Wonka’s eager hand grasped tighter onto your hair. He was close. 

You were not prepared for what the chocolatier’s seed would taste like but you imagined a well-groomed man would have well-groomed cum and much to your surprise, it was even better than just ‘well-groomed’, it was sweet and warm, coating the inside of your mouth with a delicious taste.

However, your eyes soon widened with panic as you realised how abundant his load was. It could no longer fit in your mouth and streams of his seed trailed down your chin onto your clothes. He had colonised your body with his cum just like he colonised Loompa Land. 

“Fucking swallow it or I’ll feed you to the squirrels, my little bad nut.” 

You abided to his order and swallowed his thick gloopy substance, and then he left the room, leaving you with a messy chin and a wap.


	5. Gumball Galore

It had been a week since Master Wonka had his cock in your mouth and you wondered why he hasn't wanted you since then, it was clear he wanted you to some degree considering he hired you immediately as his sex slave but now you were sitting in the guest room of his factory wanting some sort of attention. The Oompa Loompa's were carrying in your luggage as you sat cross legged on the queen-sized bed. You would help the Oompa Loompa's but your fat pussy was so heavy that you could not handle any extra weight from carrying boxes in.

"All is done, Miss L/N." One said as he placed the last bit of your things down.

"Thank you so much." You smiled at them, however they didn't return the smile.

_'Fat, short fucks'_ You thought to yourself. Why they so pressed?

Once your door was shut, you took in your surroundings - the bedroom was huge, you felt so lucky to be the sex slave of such a wealthy man but you just wondered when the actual 'sex' part of your slavery would begin. But then, speak of the devil, there was a dominant knock at your door.

"Yes?"

"I'm showing you around the factory, come on, my dear child." Came his smooth, milky voice.

You opened the door quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting, to find Master Wonka there looking radiant as ever. Again, you found yourself gawking at the man, wanting to feel him inside you and fill you with his penile juice. You were so incredibly sexually frustrated after the immense WAP he left you with last week and he could sense this frustration which only made him smirk. ' _Hahahahaha'_ he thought to himself. 

"Hello, Mister Wonka." You seductively said, expecting him to reciprocate your flirty manner. But no. Instead a sharp sting plastered your cheek. He had hit you.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Mister'? I am Master to you, you bad NUT." 

You clung to your pulsating cheek, hoping your cool hands would provide some relief to the pain, as you apologised to the Master. At this point, you questioned how fucked up you were because you lowkey enjoyed the pain. Master Wonka scoffed at how pathetic you were being and tugged on your arm to show you around his factory. He showcased all the rooms in his factory - and you must say so that these rooms were rather peculiar - however there were hundreds of rooms and this tour of the factory extended for 8 hours and it was now 11pm. 

At last, the chocolatier led you in the final room to be shown - the Stretching Room. Now this room, as he explained, was "for candies such as taffy and chewing gum", nonetheless you started to question if this room had other 'uses' when you saw many metal clamps on a rack on one of the walls.

"These look like the kind of clamps you would use on a _person."_ You laughed as you walked up to the rack.

"Because they are." He appeared behind you and whispered down your neck, making all hairs on your body erect.

Then you felt those familiar gloved hands from last week find you once again, he placed his hands on your hips and trailed them up to your breasts then back down. You lent into his touch, captivated by this immensely fucked up inventor. Master Wonka snaked his hands further around you and you looked down to find those leather fingers circling your belly button.

"I like this hole." He breathed into your ear.

Those perfect fingers pressed into your tummy hole, the abrupt touch startling you, this made you back up against him as a reflex. He must have not liked you tummy button that much because he was now moving his bored fingers elsewhere, lower down to your clothed pussy.

"But I like this hole even more." He poked at your clothed crevice, wondering why the fuck he was trying to finger fuck you through your clothes.

You grew impatient and turned around to meet his dark, lustful eyes and moved your hands up around his neck. He could tell you were about to kiss him which made him suddenly push you away and slam you against the wall. Master Wonka's dominance turned you on greatly and you just wanted the fabricated gates around your bodies to be removed or torn open. He then slammed you against a nearby table.

"Don't move or I'll fuck you with my glass elevator."

You laid back, anticipating Master Wonka's next move and this was when you saw him in the corner of your eye reaching for the largest clamp on the rack. ' _Is he about to give me a smear test?'_ You would soon find out. 

He dragged your trousers and underwear down revealing your glistening meat curtains and proceeded to use the clamp on you. You felt your folds separate by the force of the familiar gloved finger and then you sensed the sharp sensation of cool metal against your heat, the contrast of feeling making you even wetter. The clamp was in and Master Wonka was agonisingly slow when spreading the clamp, stretching your hole to extreme lengths. He must have dilated you at least 6 or 7 inches wide because you felt the outline of his fat fist fill you up. You moaned instantly, loving the unusualness of Mr Wonka's kinks. His fist moved in and out of you at a steady pace as you met eyes with him. You watched his glove get stained with your pussy juice, not knowing that you could produce this much lubricant. 

"Look how fucking disgusting you are, your pussy spitting all over my favourite gloves." He spat.

You only moaned harder and louder in return, not really knowing how to respond to that. 

His other hand went back to your belly button, holding it there and putting a pressure on your abdomen. This pressure only encouraged his fist to reach a new spot within your pussy and when his knuckles lightly grazed your G-spot, you screamed in pleasure. You had never known any feeling like this. Gripping the sides of the table as you reached your orgasm, he moved his hand that was previously petting your belly button and gripped your face so he could lock eyes with you once again. 

The combination of his grip on your face and your G-spot made you cum, creaming onto his favourite gloves. Once you rode out your orgasm, you felt his fist leave your gaping hole spread by the clamp and the feeling of the emptiness of your pussy was left behind. Master Wonka backed away and pulled a gum ball out of his coat pocket. Raising the shiny candy in front of him, pressed between his index finger and thumb, he inspected it and decided it was just right for his candy loving whore. He dropped the gum ball into your dilated hole causing you to gasp.

"Now my creation is inside you, you're mine." He said as he lightly rubbed your folds and then removed clamp so the gum ball was safely strapped in. 

"What do you say, my little nut?" He lightly whispered as he caressed your cheek. 

Your head, still on the table, turned to look at him. 

"Thank you, Master Wonka."


	6. Rotisserie Chicken be like

Mr Wonka seemed to have a habit of leaving ominously every time he just petted your beef curtains and there you were - left on the table in the Stretching Room with a lack of clothes on your lower half. You managed to climb off the table with shaking limbs, exhausted from the intense orgasm that Mr Wonka had given you. But you soon felt the gum ball in your pussy fall victim to gravity and shift downwards slightly, causing your hole to ache from holding such a mighty ball.

You really doubt Mr Wonka would appreciate you taking the gum ball out although it was tempting, so you kept it in and dealt with the pain.   
  


“He did the same to us.” Came a small voice.

You were startled and instinctively shielded your bare pussy using your hand.

”Don't flatter yourself, I like cock.” They said again.

”Uh-what?” You gasped finding that the voice belonged to one of the Oompa Loompa’s.

”I said I like cock so no need to cover up that disgusting mackerel mouth.”

You thought it was a bit rude, you always cleaned your vagina to avoid the ghastly fish smell that all women are prone to after 3 days without showering.

”Mr Wonka did the same to us-“ he repeated “-except he put the gum balls in our anuses.”

”Oh, sorry to hear. You said you only liked cock, surely you can’t speak for all Oompa Loompas?” You said with a confused expression.  
  


“Actually I can, women don’t exist in Loompa Land, the term heterosexual is unknown to us. We were only familiar with each other’s cocks however, like our height, our cocks were small too, so when Master Wonka founded us and showed us his God-like shaft, we were fascinated and became greatly attracted to him.”   
  
The small man then waddled towards you whilst picking up your underwear and trousers.

”Here you go, whore.” He handed you your clothes with a mean expression planted on his face.

You took them gently, still dazed and dumbfounded by the interaction you just experienced with the little worker. With no other reason to stay in the Stretching Room, you tried to find your way back to your room.

A day had passed and you were in your room, flicking through the pages of Wonka Weekly. It’s like Master Wonka had built his own society here in his factory where everything and everyone was dedicated to him. The sound of paper being fumbled with by your fingers clouded your mind to the point where you didn’t even realise that another piece of paper was being fumbled with from outside your bedroom door. It wasn’t until you saw the shard of paper being pushed underneath your door that you put the magazine down- a note. You walked over and grasped the note, it read ‘Dinner in the Mixing Room at 7pm, wear something that will make my dick hard and DONT be late’, the capitalisation of ‘Don’t’ made your pussy gush, this man never failed to make you weak and submit to him.

7pm was in an hour. Shit.   
  


You scurried over to your wardrobe and browsed through dresses after dresses, tops after tops, trying to scavenge something that would not only impress Master Wonka, but also make the blood rush to his joy stick. Finally, you settled on a short red dress that was incredibly daring, a nip-slip on the cusp of happening due to the low neckline and such short material that the flaps of your under- waist sad face were sure to slip out.   
  


It was now 7pm, somehow it took you a whole hour to put on the dress as your dump truck ass was building a wham wall between the skimpy material and the rest of your body. You then slipped on heels to match so you could intimidate the Oompa Loompa’s with your extra inches. An Oompa Loompa-like knock soon rang out to you and that was your indication that it was time to meet the chocolatier again for an unpredictable night. The Oompa Loompa escorted you to the Mixing Room where you found the delicious view of a chocolate waterfall but in the foreground of that view was a long dinner table with a chair at each end. On the table was one rotisserie chicken, placed in the very middle. 

_I guess we’re eating chicken tonight._

The small minion pulled out a chair for you so you could place your fat ass down and now you were left to wait, anticipating Master Wonka’s fashionably late arrival with a sole rotisserie chicken glaring intensely at you.

 _Where the fuck is he?_ You asked yourself as it was now 8pm, it had been almost an hour since you arrived. Nothing but the continuous sound of splashing from the chocolate waterfall to keep you entertained. You sighed loudly out of annoyance. 

“Hello, Y/N.”

To your surprise, he actually said your name and you could feel your cheeks heat up with a blush.   
  


“Hello, Master Wonka.” You stared longingly at the man who was dress in his usual velvet attire.   
  


“Sorry that I’m rather late but I was-“

His eyes caught your nipples that were peeking out the top of your dress and he then placed a hand over his groin to adjust his hardening length.

”-wow, you succeeded in making me hard. I was going to explain to you how things work around here and what I expect of you but now I’m thinking of making you a cum sandwich.”

”But, Master, what about the rotisserie chicken?”

His eyes darted to the slab of poultry in the middle of the table. 

”Oh...that, well, yes I did plan to have some of that but now I want to exchange bodily fluids. Sounds extremely...tasty.”

Now he could feel the wetness of his precum stick to his Willy Wonka-themed underwear and he was getting impatient with your closed legs. Master Wonka walked to where you were sat and harshly pulled your chair so you were facing his tall frame. Still sat down, you were once again eye level with his bulging groin but that view soon subsided as he knelt down so that this time _he_ was eye level with _your_ groin.

 _Well, this is a change_.

He peeled your thighs apart to find a surprising lack of underwear. You felt his hot breath coat your pussy in pleasure as he admired his new meal and he trailed his tongue up your slit causing you to exhale a light moan.

”Way better than rotisserie chicken.” The vibrations of his voice hit your clit perfectly. Though your clit was not left alone because now his tongue was there, pressing on the delicate spot that tore you into a frenzy of moans and whimpers. He then took out the gum ball from your pussy and placed it in his pocket.

”Now I can sell this pussy-flavoured gum ball to my consumers, I’ve been waiting for this new gum ball to be released. Hahaha.” 

Those gloved fingers you were well acquainted with had then filled your hole to catalyse your awaiting orgasm and the combination of clit licks and pumping fingers just made you crave more.   
  


The chocolatier had similar thoughts to you as he grew increasingly impatient with the lack of attention his dick was getting. This made him stop orally pleasing you and instead he suddenly pushed you over the table with your dress hiked up above your waist so he could get an alternative view - your ass. He massaged the cheeks of your behind and hummed out of pleasure, appreciating how well you were submitting to him.   
  


The fact you could no longer see what his next move would be excited you even more and the saliva Mr Wonka left behind in your pussy was soon being diluted by the influx of your own juices. You heard the clanking of his belt being undone and now your pussy was going to finally taste his sweet cockalate bar, the feeling of his awaited penis against your pussy slit interrupted your dirty thoughts and you cringed at the sound of how wet you sounded with every rub of his cock.   
  


“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to eat chocolate for a week.”   
  


He pushed into you hard, sinking into your heat and the both of you simultaneously moaned at the new feeling. Your walls hugged him tightly but Master Wonka gave you no time to adjust to his astounding length because he soon pulled back out to slam back into you again. He was not bluffing when he said he would fuck you hard. You slammed a hand over your mouth as he slammed into you in an attempt to suffice your loud moans. Mr Wonka noticed this as he heard your moans become muffled and he removed one of his hands from your ass to reach for the hand over your mouth.

”Don’t you dare try to fucking keep quiet, you fat bitch. I want all my Oompa Loompa’s to hear how good I feed your wap.” 

He hissed as he continued to pound into your confined hole, the pace he was going at was insanely fast and the force he was using caused the table underneath you to rock.

At this point you were screaming from the pleasure and you could feel yourself become lightheaded. You pushed up against the table so you were basically standing up and Master Wonka took this as an opportunity to reach around you and choke you as he fucked you, this altered position enabled Mister Wonka to reach new places in your vaginal kingdom and now you could feel a mound of pleasure build up in your lower stomach, readying you for your climax.   
  


“I’m gonna cum.” You moaned.

His thrusts got faster and your moans became higher in pitch but the tightening hand around your neck caused these moans to get caught in your throat. You could tell by this Mr Wonka was close too. The desperation in his actions reflected the desperation for release - it was clearly gaining control over him. His desperate measures caused you to cum hard adding more lubricant to the dick sliding in and out of you.

He suddenly pulled out and turned you around to then push you down onto your knees. You watched him wank himself furiously, trying to persuade his cum to release quicker. And it did. He came all over your cleavage and peeking nipples, marking you in his white chocolate.   
  
  


“Wow, Master.” You hummed as you rose to your feet again.

Your feet soon failed you though as you stumbled forward. Mr Wonka caught you quickly so you didn’t fall over and cause an earthquake to ripple through the factory.   
  


“Take it easy.” He whispered in your ear.

You lifted your head to meet his gaze and he was so beautiful, you just wanted to kiss him there in that moment. You leant in slowly, hoping to gradually meet his lips.

”What the fuck is wrong with you?” He forcefully pushed you away and you ended up falling back onto the table. The sudden change of tone shocked you.

“I don’t do that shit so don’t fucking touch me.” He yelled.

Your eyes filled with water, just wanting him to want you the way you wanted him.

“All you are to me is a hole to fuck, you think because I made you rotisserie chicken that I want a relationship with you?”

He stormed over to you catching your face in his hand. This only prompted a tear to fall.

”Go and fucking cry then but if you try to do something like that again, I will never make you chicken again!”   
  


And then he left again...with his massive cock swaying between his legs. 

  
  



	7. Gloop?

It hurt.

It hurt that Mr Wonka shoved you away every time you attempted to touch him in a way that meant something more than just _fucking._

It hurt that you couldn’t have the clarity of saying his actual name, instead you could only say the name ‘Master’, the wretched hollowness that lingered from that name was unbearable for you. You just wanted to touch him. Really touch him.

But more importantly, your pussy hurt from the cock that was previously digging your opening. It was inevitable that the more attention the chocolatier would give you, the harder you would fall for him, even if that attention was purely rough sex. It was still attention and it drove you crazy, knowing it wouldn’t go any further than that.   
  


It was now your third time meeting that lonely feeling Mr Wonka left you with after dicking you down and you hated how expected it was. If you kept going like this, you’d eventually go insane. You knew from the direction Mr Wonka ventured off to that he was going back to his office and your desperation for something more with the inventor carried your legs towards the very same direction. Lightly running through the factory, you knew this was the right thing to do, maybe he wanted this too - for you to want him so bad you’d chase after him. Also, you knew you’d much rather go after him than stay with the rotting rotisserie chicken in the Mixing Room. You were faced with the door, the mahogany wood merely a few inches away and you could feel your nervous breaths ricocheting off the surface back into your face rapidly. You brought a trembling hand to the door handle and opened it up, the creaking of the door announcing your presence before you could speak.  
  


”What the fuck are you doing here?” There he was, sat at his desk, lifting his head up from the papers on the surface of what you presumed were new ideas for his factory.

He cocked an eyebrow to prompt your reply but you said nothing. Instead, you walked over to him and straddled his lap, hooking your arms around his neck as you did so and you just stared at him. Admiring his strong, daunting features even if they had a confused appearance - they were still beautiful.   
  


“Just let me..” You trailed off as you looked down in embarrassment, thinking how stupid you were for expecting him to allow you to remove his shield of hostility. But much to your surprise, he reciprocated your gentle touch as he dragged his index finger under your chin, persuading you to meet his eyes. Both your faces moved closer in unison with nothing but tension sandwiched between the two of you.

”Y/N.” He breathed.

”Yes?” you timidly answered.

”I want you to know that-“ He leaned in closer towards you.

”-if you ever pull this shit again, I will shit on everything you own.”   
  


Disappointment wafted over your face as his spiteful words hit you. Then the floor hit you as he pushed your limp frame off him.

”And go take a shower, you reek of cum.”   
  


You look down at your semen-glazed chest, humiliated at how you probably looked in his eyes right now. He would never want you. At least not like how you wanted.

-

The scolding water of your shower bulleted your back but you didn’t flinch in pain, no pain would compare to the mental and emotional exhaustion Mr Wonka put you through. His mark of semen obliterated within seconds when coming into contact with the water and now you truly felt as if you had nothing of him left. Soon enough, you felt your shower had come to an end as you finished replacing Mr Wonka’s haunting scent on your body with the smell of your body wash. You were finally clean of _him._  
  


You wrapped a towel around you and fell back onto your satin-coated bed, just wanting to sleep on the rejection Mr Wonka subjected you to, but of course you could never get what you wanted as you heard a knock come from the lower end of the door - you knew instantly that it was one of the Oompa Loompa’s.

”Yes?” you groaned, just wanting to go to bed.

The Oompa Loompa waltzed in.   
  


“Miss L/N, I am here to deliver you a letter.” The little man said whilst extending his stubby arm out with an envelope in hand. You took it slowly, wondering why someone would be trying to reach out to you, at the end of the day you barely had any friends and the friends you did have probably wanted nothing to do with you since you now made a living off of putting a billionaire’s cock in your Cadbury Cunt.

You opened it up and you instantly recognised the handwriting of your obese ex.

“...Augustus...” you whispered, “...he’s coming to visit?”   
  


You snapped your head up with a puzzled expression.

”Did you not know you’re allowed a visitor once a month?” The Oompa Loompa scoffed at how much of a dumb goon you were as you shook your head.

You were assuming you would have been told this vital information at dinner tonight with Mr Wonka but instead he paid his own little visitor in the form of a fleshy penis. Classic Wonka.


	8. Lard Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo slight rape warning for real

There was something so sensual about chocolate, the way its melted frame slid off a spoon, or the way it consumed your mouth like it was the last piece needed in the puzzle. Whatever it was, you were deliciously delighted by the substance and each bite of the bronzed bar made you feel increasingly better about the exhaustion endured from Mr Wonka. There had been a pregnant distance between you and the inventor for a few days now, since he threw you off of him, and he truly felt himself becoming rather - dare he say it - _bored._ Bored without you? Once he found your moistened vagina that hugged his shaft in all the right places, he knew he would never go back to the excruciating Saharan desert's of his Oompa Loompa's that he used to fuck. Once you go pussy, you never go bussy. 

After the letter you had received from Augustus Gloop, you made it your mission to reply and confirm that you, too, wanted that visit from him. Augustus pulled his chubby cheeks up into a smile, delighted at your reply saying you were looking forward to seeing him soon, but really you didn't wanna see him that much, after all you were abundantly disillusioned with Augustus's sexual abilities in comparison to the way Mr Wonka beat that pussy up. You just wanted to make Mr Wonka jealous and to make matters worse - he has no idea that your overweight ex was planning to visit his factory. 

"When do you think is the best time for Augustus to come visit me?" you spoke with a muffled tone, the chocolate in your mouth gate-keeping almost all sound. You looked at the working Oompa Loompa with wide eyes.

"You may see Mr Gloop tomorrow if that is adequate for you, Miss." 

"I want him here as soon as possible - at first light." You beamed. 

"Very well, Miss. Should I let Master Wonka know that you will be having a guest?" The Oompa Loompa questioned with little interest. 

"What? No!" You insistently rushed the words out of your mouth. 

You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as an attempt to contain yourself as the Oompa Loompa looked at you as if you just defecated on his chest. 

"-I mean no. He's been so busy lately, I would hate to distract him at times like this." 

The petite man had no idea what you were talking about when you said 'times like this', however he didn't question it, instead you just gave him more reason to believe that humans (excluding Mr Wonka) were fucking insane. 'You wouldn't last one day in Loompa Land, Sapien.' He thought to himself with a shit-eating grin on his face. Knowing that there was nothing left for you in this frankly awkward conversation, you walked away and thought how even more awkward tomorrow would be. You and Augustus most definitely did not end on the best terms, you had to break the news to him that he had a pathetic little micro penis and that it could not reach your orgasmic spots. Although, you did have to admit his dick did have a lot of girth and it did actually make you cum, his dick was like a fucking tree trunk, like he had to beat his meat with two hands - it was that thick. But, really, girth can only go so far because being stretched with no length is like being massaged with potato skins - you feel nothing but confused as to why you're being touched with potato skins. You mainly put up with Augustus because he and his family were amazing cooks and being a foodie, this obviously made you somewhat attracted to him. You didn't realise how long you were thinking about what tomorrow would hold until you saw the peeking view of sunlight from your window and just like that - there was a fat knock at your door. 

Augustus Gloop.

"Y/N? It's Augustus." He continued to knock on your door.

"Come on open up or I'll pound your puss like I'm pounding this door." He heard him chuckle with the accommodating sound of his fat belly moving up and down. 

You quickly opened the door as you did not want him to go near your pussy and certainly not 'pound' it. 

"Well hello there, Skanky Claus."

God, you hand't heard that nickname in so long. Augustus called you 'Skanky Claus' as you liked to give him sex like it was Christmas, even if his dick was fucking tiny, he still managed to make you cum but since you fucked the chocolate-maker, that nickname made you squirm with repulsion. 

"Hi, Augustus..." 

"The fuck bitch? No sugar for me?" He stood there, unhappy with the lack of physical attention you were giving him. He soon stumbled forward to try touch you. His plump stomach touching you before his hands. He hugged you and you tried to return the embrace but his stomach restricted your arms to just lightly touching his arms. 

'And he has the audacity to call me "Skanky Claus" when he legit built like Santa Claus,' You thought. 

"Sorry, Augustus, it's just weird seeing you after how we left things between us." 

"Mmmm, it's fine. I missed you a lot." He hummed into your ear as you cringed. You soon felt his curious hands trail down toward your dump truck ass and squeeze hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" You pushed him off but he didn't budge, instead he used your startled mannerisms against you and took this as an opportunity to push you back onto the bed behind you. You groaned in pain as he fell on top of you, his lard crushing you hard.

Mr Wonka heard this thump from Mr Gloop miles away but thought nothing of it as he assumed it was the new chocolate room being built. But then he heard screams follow after the thump. Your screams.

He suddenly pushed back his chair from his desk to investigate what was happening to his Candy-Cane Whore. Augustus's weight soon squeezed between your thighs, forcing them apart and you felt the small bulge of your ex press into your groin, you did everything you could to prevent him from non-consensually unleashing his vertically challenged shaft. Clawing and hitting him with loud screams escaping your mouth as he started to rub his groin against yours. You just hoped someone or something would pull the lard man off of you. You didn't know if you would rather be fucked or crushed to death by him. 

To your rescue, your bedroom door slammed open and Augustus snapped his head around to see who had interrupted his time with his ex-pussy. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Augustus called out with heavy breathing interrupting each syllable. 

"Get the fuck off her. Now." The chocolatey smooth voice that always made you melt rang out and you felt a sense of relief soon wash over you.

"I said get off!" He bellowed again, pairing his violent tone with violent actions as he yanked Augustus off of you. Wow he was so strong. 

Instantly, your knees found your chest as you held yourself, wanting to shield yourself from the touch of Augustus Gloop. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite Augustus but at the same time, if you hadn't invited him then Mr Wonka wouldn't have come to your rescue and shown that he truly cares about you and only you. 


	9. Loose Poon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It do be a bit short but I got shit to do like wank

The blood gushed out of Augustus' mouth, spluttering and panting from the hit his fat body took to the wall. Mr Wonka - there with clenched fists, drowned in jitters and shakes. His eyes burned into the flabby man's hands with flashes of repulsive imagery going through his mind - the image of those gloopy hands greedily roaming over your delicate frame. It was odd for Mr Wonka to give a shit this much about anyone, even if one his Oompa Loompa's were harmed in any way, he wouldn't care, he would probably just point and laugh like a big laughing man. Augustus attempted to get up, pulling his hefty weight off the ground with a bloody handprint on the wall behind him to present how much effort he was putting into the simple act of standing up. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" He tried to get the words out but the sound of blood muffled his profanities.

"I don't know, it's either the obese imbecile tainting my factory or the obese imbecile attempting rape my girlfr- _Mate."_

Augustus cried with laughter at that point, "You're telling me that Y/N willingly fucked _you_? Seriously? You're dressed like an old man with crabs." He scoffed.

"Yeah, she did actually." Mr Wonka smirked. 

Both the men turned to look at you and your frightened features, you were too in shock to even comprehend that Augustus had forced himself upon you but more importantly it was troubling to believe that the chocolatier had saved you and shown an emotion other than lust or anger. You just held your knees tighter to your chest to articulate your discomfort with getting between this fight. 

"You're such a fucking slut, Y/N. God, I bet you gave your stank puss to everyone in this pathetic get-up, I can just imagine it now - all the little workers putting their tiny cocks in your loose hole. You just mad cos you need the largest clamp when getting a smear test."

You couldn't believe the insults that Augustus threw at you, this day was wild, one minute you were being jabbed by Augustus' dwarfed erection and now you were being jabbed by his fat words. 

"You're one to talk," You mumbled, trembling in the process. 

The heavy man jerked his neck in an unnatural way to look at you, hearing his turkey-like neck flap against his face. 

"You literally have the smallest cock I've ever seen, the only reason I came when we had sex is 'cause I was thinking about how hot your dad is, for real he got that monster cock." This time you got up, experiencing a sudden surge of confidence and anger all at once. You just wanted to belittle Augustus, if that was even possible, he was pretty large. 

"What the fuck you say to me?" 

"You heard me, you're so shit in bed that you gotta force yourself on others. Like look how dry I am," You said as you dipped a finger down into your underwear to take a swab of your painfully dry, shrivelled cunt, "-see?"

You held your finger up to show the lack of vaginal juice on your finger as Augustus eyed your finger in disbelief. 

"Augustus, my pussy will never get wet for you. My punani says 'no'." 

"You fucking bitch." He spat as he grabbed your finger to inspect it. Once he was done he looked up at you. 

"Then how come you were wet when we were together?"

"Bruh, that wasn't me being wet. That was just sweat from how fucking fat you are...actually, it could have been the juice from all the food you eat. I don't even wanna know why you're putting food on your cock." 

That really sent him over the edge because now he was lunging forward and pushing you against the wall with your throat pulsating in his hand. You struggled against him but not for long as your saviour Mr Wonka, yanked him off you like before. Augustus hit the ground so hard that he passed out and now you and Mr Wonka were there - both trying to chase your respiration back to a steady speed. You didn't feel the need to be afraid of showing him affection anymore, he was the only one you trusted now and considering that he had saved you twice - he must care about you at least a fraction, so you threw yourself into his chest, collapsing against his sturdy frame. You were soon caved within him as you felt his arms reach around you to return the affection. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered. 

He felt you nod against his chest. 

You then felt his head rest on top of yours and you had never felt more content. After a few minutes of staying like that, you both mutually released from one another, staring longingly at each other. Mr Wonka then looked down to see Augustus still lying there with his body squashed against the ground. He then took a pocket knife out of his cloak pocket and slit Augustus' throat, watching the red substance spill out in bulk. Wow. Classic Wonka. 

"Thank you, he deserved it," 

"You're welcome, Y/N"

Wow, he said your name, each letter gliding out with such ease. Once again you felt your pussy squelch in desire. It was time to eat some cockalate for real. 


	10. The Cum Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost die lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry the new chapter took so long, korean jesus is busy doing korean shit. for real tho, i had exams and shit but i got my nipples pierced. hahahaah

It had been a few days since Master Wonka killed the Lard Man so the Oompa Loompas set fire to Augustus' body since Willy Wonka could not afford another prison sentence and he needed to rid of any evidence that led to the murder of Augustus Gloop. His protruding fat melted off by the force of the fire.

"Man it stinks," one Oompa Loompa exclaimed with a grip to the nostrils, "no wonder he got no pussy, he smells like heart disease bruh."

"Word." The other Oompa Loompa agreed.

You, on the other hand, were inside Master Wonka's office sitting on his desk with your legs parted and the chocolatiers head in between, sucking at your swollen clit. It has been like this ever since he had saved you from Augustus and his micro penis; you and Master Wonka have been spending every day together bound at the genitals. However, you were starting to notice Mr Wonka was becoming more stressed every day, he has become emotionless and forceful when he pounded into your pool of wetness. Maybe because all this time dedicated to you was stolen from his time to the factory therefore his chocolate sales were decreasing.

"Wait, stop!" You pushed his head away and your building orgasm subsided unfortunately. He was left with a confused look on his face.

"The fuck is your problem, fatty?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how stressed you've been recently, you're just using me as a stress reliever, i'm not object."

"Yes you are, you're literally my sex slave," although he was being a massive goon, you hate to admit that he did have a point, you literally did agree to being his sex object, "And I'm not stressed, I'm just horny bro." He continued.

"Then why the fuck is your dick limp?"

Master Wonka looked down to find a lack of bulge, his dick has become so overwhelmed by stress that it could not be fucked to get hard anymore.

"Shut up, your pussy tastes like egg anyway"

He's so defensive about his penis nowadays so he punches you and walks out of this office.

But you were right. He was stressed. His chocolate sales had decreased massively due to all the time he was spending with you and this close to Christmas? It was a disaster. He needed to think of something quickly to sell to the public, a new creation for all those with a sweet tooth.

An idea popped into his head; an idea that would change history. Mr Wonka's legs picked up into a run back to his office where you were still laying there - dazed and confused with a bruise on your face and wet flaps sagging to the ground. This was because Master Wonka's cock had set up camp in your pussy, stretching it to great measures to accommodate its fat, meaty length. You sat up instantly to see what your chocolate-maker-master was doing. He lunged for the safe on the wall and typed in the passcode; the passcode being 'chickenkorma123'. A gloved hand reached inside and slowly pulled out an ever so familiar gumball. The gumball that Master Wonka put inside your fish hole.

"THIS! This is what will sell." He beamed with a wicked smile on his face as he inhaled the ball's scent of genitalia and mozzarella dippers from mcdonald's. "You're going to sell a gumball that smells and tastes like my pussy?" You questioned with disgust. He nodded eagerly and you saw once again, his mighty man stick was erect.

"But I have a yeast infection," You solemnly said. His eyes looked at you furiously as if you had just killed his cat. His erection had deflated.

"Then they can make bread with it, fuck if I care...OR we could just not put yeast on the list of ngredients and say it's just extra spice." He rubbed his hands together as if he just said something revolutionary.

"Ok," you sighed as you flung yourself back on his desk, looking up at his bland ceiling.

Mr Wonka soon felt a sudden wash of guilt so he placed the gumball down and slivered between your legs to inhale your pussy scent. He ran his gloved hands up your slit, feeling it become wetter with every stoke. You gasped at the sharp feeling of pleasure taking over you and urged yourself towards his touch. You were now grinding into his hand to tell him you needed more. He saw you growing impatient and decided to just give you what you want; he for real could not be asked to tease you right now.

Master Wonka's gloved fingers plunged deep within your core roughly and you moaned instantly. His fingers continued to dip in and out of your wet opening but this was not hard as your pussy was kinda loose at the moment. Gripping the edge of his desk, you could not handle the huge waves of pleasure building at your core and he laughed to himself. Ha ha ha. Master Wonka's mouth collided with yours whilst also finger-fucking you at a consistently fast pace; he also had to silence your moans as his Oompa Loompas could most likely hear and he didn't want them getting jealous and mad at him. Master Wonka, after all, still lowkey wanted to pork his little workers and they wouldn't allow him to do so if they were mad.

Your building orgasm was building faster and faster with every thrust of his fingers. "Hurry up and cum, you fat cow." His mean words challenged you so you took him up on that challenge and soon shot spurts of your pussy juice onto his fingers.

The gloved fingers removed themselves from your hole and Master Wonka inspected your mess. He ran his pussy-coated fingers through his hair, slicking it back. You looked at him in confusion.

"What? Female squirt is the best gel for your hair. I'm ahead of my time."

"Oh, fair enough."

Master Wonka obviously didn't appreciate your judgement as he forcefully flipped you over onto your stomach.

"I'm gonna punish you with my hulk cock for that shit."

The sound of his belt being undone excited you greatly but not as much as the sound of his huge cock being released. The mighty thump it caused as it smacked against his lower abdomen made you wonder if this cock actually imitated the hulk and grew big and green. You looked behind you to find that it was not green, but it was significantly larger. It was now 10 feet long and 10 feet wide. You eyed it with a mixture of panic and intrigue. 'How the fuck is that going to fit inside my bits? Like yeah, I may be a bit looser now but not loose enough to fit that thick rod inside!'

But of course, the resourceful Willy Wonka found a way as he effortlessly slid the head of the monster cock inside and you screamed at how far he was pushing your walls apart. This was inhumanely huge. He continued to push further, forcing a path way from within. Your walls gripped his girth so tightly that even Master Wonka was screaming in both pleasure and pain.

You looked over your shoulder up at him as he started to thrust the part of his cock that your pussy would allow and the moans that escaped your mouth were getting louder and louder. It pained you to admit that you didn't want him to stop but at the same time, he was so deep inside you that you thought he was going to cause internal bleeding but you didn't care. You just wanted to please your master and he took note of this as he reached around you to rub your clit to encourage your climax once again.

The combination of your clit being rubbed and the length darting in and out of you built up a mass of pleasure at your core and you gripped the edge of the table to steady yourself against the force of Master Wonka's cock. "I'm gonna cum, master." You moaned.

"I want your pussy to spit all over me, bitch."

And it did. All your pussy juices coating his cockalate bar. You were spent and so fucking tired bruh but Mr Wonka, on the other hand, was not.

He pulled his mighty length out of your aching pussy, the empty feeling in your opening was accentuated by how far he had stretched you like you could legit see your cervix from across the room. It was a very wide opening.

"Get on your knees."

You obliged and went across the other side of the room and onto your knees so you were now at the head of his 10-foot cock. Master Wonka was now furiously wanking his tree-trunk-like cock urging his cum out.

"I'm gonna cum. You better swallow all my children you fucking goon."

His seed shot out like a waterfall but that was only expected. A 10 foot penis will inevitably have enough cum to fill up a swimming pool. You tried to catch the substance in your mouth but it was very difficult, almost impossible. In fact his load was not just filling your mouth but also filling up the room. You felt your body being lifted off the ground as you were now swimming in his cum.

"Master Wonka, there's too much. You need to open the door before we both drown in your cum!" You panicked.

Your master quickly fumbled with the door knob but it kept slipping as it was slicked in his slippery cum.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he found himself struggling to open the door. You were both running out of time, you were both going to die from Master Wonka's fat load.

He finally got the door open and you both fell out with the white substance following after you. It was like a water slide. A cum slide.


End file.
